Jealousy becomes you
by golden promise
Summary: ElfEver Oneshot. First ever attempt at this couple so will be rusty. Hope you enjoy anyway c:


**First attempt at and ElfEver fanfic. Was requested on tumblr but I had yet to post it here so thought I should c: hope you enjoy and I'm sorry if it did not turn out quite right. I find it harder to get these two characters personalities.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima... that troll...**

Today was the day. Evergreen, holding her fan, watched the large man known as Elfman as he argued with a few other members of the guild about who was more manly. She felt like rolling her eyes at the argument that had been going on for quite a while.

"Forget everyone you said. I am the most Man!" Elfman told the small group as he pushed his arms up to show off his muscles. Evergreen's eyes did roll then. Deciding it was finally time to drag the big lug away from the argument so she could talk to him Evergreen started toward them, fan up to cover her mouth.

"Elfman! I need to talk to you" she hollered on her way over. At her call the argument stopped and Elfman swung his gaze in her direction. The others around him visibly stiffened and Elfman grinned at them.

"See even Evergreen thinks I'm such a man that she must come talk to me" he told them proudly. Evergreen smiled to herself behind her fan.

"I don't need to talk to you for that reason" she stated. Elfman nodded before bidding farewell to the others and following her. She led him over to a private corner, making sure Bixlow did not see her for she did not want to hear his usually voiced opinion of them. Once she was satisfied that he was no where to be seen, she stopped and turned to face Elfman. Now that they were alone she started to fidget. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She was never afraid to speak her mind or go after what she wanted.

"Elfman I..." she started before being cut off.

"Elfman! I have someone for you to meet!" A cheerful voice called. Evergreen and Elfman's attention turned to the voice and saw Mirajane headed their way, another girl beside her. Evergreen felt her eyes narrow on the person beside Mira and she wondered what she wanted. Once they reached them Mira's face lit into a large smile.

"Elfman, this is Ilia, Ilia this is my brother Elfman" she introduced them. Elfman held out a hand at the prompt of Mira's gaze.

"Nice to meet you" he told the girl who seemed to get shy all of a sudden.

"H...Hello" she said shyly. Evergreen felt her frown deepen and a sense of suspicion take over.

"And, I am Evergreen" she told the girl as seemed no one else was going to.

"Oh I'm sorry Evergreen! I forgot to introduce you" Mira apologized. Evergreen gave her a smile.

"It's no problem Mira" she told her as politely as she could. Mira's attention quickly turned back to her brother and the Ilia girl.

"You two should go out on a date" Mira told them bluntly. Evergreen felt her mouth go slack at the statement. A flash of something came over Elfman's eyes as well but quickly disappeared.

"Uhhhh. Sure" Was Elfman's response. Evergreen felt her mouth go even more slack and anger started to rise in her chest. _How dare he._

"Bu..." Evergreen started before once again being cut off.

"Great!" Mira said happily.

"Oh no no no no. Not happening" Evergreen stated while waving her fan in the air. Catching the girls gaze she quickly proceeded to petrify her.

"Evergreen!" Mira glared at her. However Evergreen paid her no mind before once again dragging Elfman away.

"Turn her back!" Mira called after her. Evergreen didn't listen. She was going to get this out, one way or another.

Once she reached the doors to the guild she pushed them open and continued to drag Elfman through the door. Elfman just followed along, not saying anything in his confusion. Evergreen stopped not far from the doors and turned to face him. She put down her fan and glared into his eyes. Then the words burst from her without thinking.

"I like you and I will not allow you to go out with other girls. Agreed?" she told him. Elfman looked taken aback at her sudden confession but a smile began to light his face.

"As a man, I will accept this sudden confession of your love for me" he responded happily. Evergreen felt herself blush a bit.

"I..I didn't say I loved you" she sputtered. Elfman grinned more before sweeping her into his arms.

"You didn't have too. It was implied" he told her as he carried her off toward the shopping district.

"And... I love you too"

Mira smiled to herself as she watched them walk away from the guild from just inside the doors. She turned to Bixlow who was beside her.

"Told you it would work" she told him. Bixlow grinned.

"But now you have that poor girl petrified" he reminded her. Mira's smile fell a bit.

"I did not think Evergreen would really do that but I'll have to get her to change her back once they return" she said. Bixlow shrugged before turning around to go find Fried and tell him all that had happened.

~~~~  
**Well there you have it, short and sweet. Let me know if it was any good ^-^**

**Golden Promise out~**


End file.
